Home
by anorexia kills
Summary: [One-Shot] "Seto? Are you here? I'm home!" I yell into my house.. but like everyday like always, my only reply was silence..


**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I know aye? Not even a little bit. I also don't own the song 'Home' the great Three Days Grace does. I know, two shocks in less then twenty seconds – I'm surprised you're still alive. –lol-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------**

**Home**

By: Mokubaz-Angel

**------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Seto! Are you here? I'm home!" I yell into my home, as I close my front door. I can hear my voice echoing off the white painted walls. As always, like every day, my only reply is silence.

-

_**I'll be coming home**_

**_Just to be alone_**

**_-_**

****

****I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. I never get a reply because no ones ever home to give me one. I don't know why I let this get to me, I'm sixteen years old, but it does. I've grown up alone. My brother, all he ever does is work. Sad really, but I can't do anything about it. He won't let me. He's too busy to work to take my calls, let alone spend time with me. So why do I bring my hopes up everyday? I mean, I know he won't be there, but I still hope, that slight bit of hope that he might say "In the kitchen".

I guess I should stop dreaming, and just stop caring. He doesn't care, so why should I? I wish I could let go, but I can't. I love my brother, and I just wish we could be like when we were younger. We were closer. Now. . .were like those relatives you see every few years and barely acknowledge.

-

**_Cause I know that your not there_**

**_And I know that you don't care_**

**_-_**

Is it so hard? Am I asking too much? I just want him to be my brother. To listen, to do stuff with. Were not that, were far from that, and I don't know about him, but I really hate it. But I guess I'll always feel like this, especially living in this house.

I mean, it reminds me of him. All the paintings, the furniture, it's all him. There are old memories in this house, and sometimes I find myself going back to them in my head. I miss the old days.

It's not like that anymore. It's less him, and more money. I guess he feels that if there's money, I'll be happy. Trust me when I say this, money does not buy happiness at all. I'd rather live on the street then this. I don't need all the shit I have. Funny, the only thing I want, I can't have. Seto always said I could have anything I ever would want. Then why can't I have this one thing?

I can hardly wait till I leave this place 

He doesn't even notice I exist mostly. See that? Mostly? Want to know when he does know I exist? When he sees my report card. I know I'm really smart, I'm one of the best in my class, but that's not good enough for him. Nothing is ever good enough for him.

I try by best, I really do. But, not good enough. Never is, never will be. So, I'll deal. He wants me to be perfect, top marks, perfect. I'm not perfect. No one is. But I think he thinks so. He's far from perfect though, trust me. I remember when we were younger; he cared a lot about family. I mean, we lost both our parents. I wonder if he still does.

Oh well, honestly? My marks have been falling. I got my report card today actually; I got all B's and an A. Seto will have a fit when, or if he comes home. He probably will too. See, my school is a private school, and when they see my once A go to B, well they freak out too, and call Seto. Which pisses me off, because he accepts their calls, but not mine. I guess he cares a lot, seeing as he pays a lot of money for that school, and also the fact that he thinks I'll be coming to work for him. Fat chance. I won't turn in to him. Never will I ever.

-

**_No matter how hard I try_**

**_You're never satisfied_**

**_This is not a home_**

**_I think I'm better off alone_**

**_-_**

****

Or it's the fact that he has to waste time talking to them. Great, I feel more like an expensive burden. It's fine though, I've got two more years and I can leave this stupid place. Oh well though, I'll just leave my report card on his desk in his office, he'll see it, and freak out. I think I'll wait for him in the living room. Watch television while I still can.

My entire friend's think I'm the luckiest guy. I've got everything I could ever want. Their jealous of me, envy me, and some even be my friend so they can get a bit of it. I hate that like you wouldn't believe. I wish people would want to be my friend for me. Not because I'm a Kaiba. To be honest, and I do tell them this, I would switch places with them in an instant.

Haha, it's funny because if I did switch places, Seto probably wouldn't even notice. And if he did, I don't think he care or even think into it. Thinking he's my friend and that I'm somewhere in the house.

I mean, Seto is here sometimes, but not really. If he is home, then it's either in his office or his bedroom. So I still don't see him, unless we pass in the halls. Then I'm lucky enough if he looks up from what he's reading to give me a hello. God, did Seto ever change over the past years. . .

-

**_You always disappear_**

**_Even when you here_**

**_This is not a home_**

**_I think I'm better off alone_**

**_-_**

****

Oh well, I just hope he realizes this soon. On everything he's missing out on in life. He's still young you know? I don't want him to be old and feel like he's wasted his life. Personally, I feel he is. All he does is work. Where is the joy in that?

Ah, Seto's in now. I just heard him yell at a Butler to bring him food in his office. I can hear him walk up the stairs. Slam his door. I know he's reading my report card. I kind of can't wait for him to come and yell at me. At least then I get to see him and talk to him – even if it isn't a happy conversation. I just miss him. Is that so wrong?

Brace yourself, here he comes now. . .

-

_**You turn off the TV**_

**_And you scream at me_**

**_-_**

****

There he is now, he's angry too. I watch him as he goes and shuts the television off and turns to me. Oh is he ever angry.

"What the hell is this?" he tries to keep calm as he throws my report card on the glass table.

"It's my report card Seto," I say. What else could I have said to him?

"I know that Mokuba. I mean, what is up with your marks? They're going down since last term. Mokuba, I don't like this one bit" he says, I can hear his anger through his voice rising.

"I know that Seto. I've really been trying hard to keep them up. But there's a lot happening" I tell him. Maybe he'll take a hint and ask what it is. I hope he does.

"I don't care. Whatever is happening put it aside. Your schoolwork is more important then anything else. How do you expect to work at Kaiba Corp? How can I hire you if there are better applications? I only settle for the best Mokuba, and this is not the best at all" he yells at me.

I guess not. He doesn't care about what's happening with me at all. What a clueless stupid idiot he can be.

"I am doing my best!" I yell back at him truthfully. "I'm trying as hard as I can. Besides, you know I don't want to work at Kaiba Corp. I want to be a writer," I tell him more calmly. I won't yell at him.

I see him close his eyes at my last statement. I guess he didn't like that answer too much. But he has to learn that I don't want to follow in his footsteps. I don't think I could even if I tried.

"Mokuba! You will work there. I did not spend my time worker there, building it to be as good at it is to give it off to some loser. It's going to be yours one day whether you want it too or not" he continues to yell.

"No Seto. No" I tell him. What more could I have said?

"Mokuba, stop being stupid and stubborn. You will do as I say, because you are under my care, you got it? Now, get those school marks up, because this summer your coming to work for me" he tells me, before turning his back and walking out.

No, this is not over.

"Seto! I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll do what you tell me now, because you take care of me. But when I'm eighteen, I'm gone, and I won't work for you at all" I tell him. I see him stop in his tracks and turn to me. Frankly, I'm surprised really. He actually heard me.

"Mokuba you will do as I say!" he yells at me.

I'm tuning out as he yells at me over and over. I want it to stop. Now. I hate when he yells this much. He makes me feel so pathetic and small. Makes me feel guilty. And when I listen to his yelling's, I give in to whatever he wants. Not this time, I can't feel guilty over what he's saying if I don't listen to it now can I?

-

**_I can hardly wait_**

**_Till you get off my case_**

**_-_**

****

****"Mokuba, are you listening to me?" he growls.

"Yes" I say quickly, hoping he'll stop there. But he doesn't. He just continues on and on. I hate when he's like this. This isn't the same Seto I knew when I was younger.

"Good. I don't waste my breath for nothing" he said, taking a seat across from me.

"Yes, because I'm just a nobody. I'm surprised your even here, taking up your precious time to talk to me" I tell him. I know I probably shouldn't have said that, but I don't care anymore. I just don't.

"Excuse me? I talk to you enough. And sometimes, no because work is pilling up, and it needs to be done" he tells me.

"Seto, you never talk to me. Let alone see me. I'm surprised you know who I am. I have to get low marks just so you'll talk to me" I yell at him. I'm acting just like him; I'm letting my anger get the best of me.

"Is that why your fucking grades are low? Mokuba, you better home it's not" he yells back.

"Does it matter? I don't care about my marks anymore, because no matter how hard I try, your never happy with what I get" I yell, as I get up from my seat. So I guess it's all coming out now. I'm not entirely surprised. It's been bottled up inside me for a long time now.

"That's because your marks aren't good enough" is his only reply.

"Well what's good enough? Fuck, Seto, I'm not perfect. And neither are you! Why can't you be happy I'm passing? Why can't you ever be happy with anything I do? Every time I do do well, you just tell me I could of done better! So what is good enough Seto? Because I want to know," I yell at him.

-

_**No matter how hard I try**_

**_You're never satisfied_**

**_This is not a home_**

**_I think I'm better off alone_**

**_-_**

****

****"Top marks are! Being the best is!" he yells back at me.

"I'm trying to be the best that I can Seto, but it's never good enough is it? Nothing ever will be for you, that's why you're miserable and alone" I tell him truthfully. I may sound harsh, but he needs to hear it. The sooner the better in his case.

"How dare you. I am not miserable at all. I enjoy my work, thank you. As for the best, no I don't think you do. I know if you were trying your best you would study harder. Work harder. That's why you'll never be as good as me Mokuba. You slack off constantly" he screams at me.

I can't believe he just told that to me. I can't believe he believes that too. I don't even know why I continue to fight with him. He'll never agree with me. The only thing that's right to him is what he's saying. An I'll never agree to that, not ever.

"I can't believe you believe that! I do try my best; you just don't think anything's ever good enough. Your so hard to please" I tell him coldly.

"No Mokuba. I've seen okay, I've seen great and I've seen best. In you, all I see is okay. I've seen people who try their best, and they succeed. They prove it," he tells me. I watch him get up from his seat, and walk towards the door; he stops and turns to me. "Now, I have no time for this. Go study. You need to be better," he says walking out.

I follow him out, and he's already half way up the stairs. Probably going back to work. No surprise there.

"No Seto. I won't study, I'm leaving this house, I can't take it anymore. I won't take it anymore" I yell at him. But he doesn't believe me, because he just walks into his office and closes the door.

I don't care; I just walk out the front door. It's raining now, but I don't care, I'll keep on walking until I find somewhere to stay. Before turning the corner, I look back at my home.

-

**_Home, home, this house is not a_**

**_Home, home, this house is not a home. . ._**

**_-_**

****

**** This isn't a home; this was more of a prison to me the past few years. And he just bailed me out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So there you have it! I know I didn't use all the song. . .I didn't want too. I just needed some of it to bring parts of the story together. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it! First time for me writing something like this._

_ Please review!! And tell me what you think!!_

****


End file.
